Wizards VS Ghosts
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: Max gets a girlfriend but Justin and Alex are suspicious she never eats or drinks she's really pale but Max doesn't care he's in love. Can they prove there's something wrong with her?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my class bored out my wits. Nothing fun or exciting happens anymore i remember when we used to get in trouble every week for doing spells but not anymore.

"Class" my teacher Mrs. Ross, said "Before we begin I'd like to introduce our new student Brooklyn Adams"

The girl had milk chocolate colored skin that looked pale and big brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and she had black hair that went down to her shoulders she was wearing a white tank top regular blue jeans and white flats.

"You may site next to Max Russo" Ms. Ross said, "Raise your hand Max"

I did what I was told and Brooklyn sat next to me she turned in her seat to look a me "Nice to meet you"

"Same here" I replied and we immediately hit it off

We've been dating in secret for 3 weeks I was afraid to tell my parents after what happened last time but they were starting to get suspicious so I'm telling them tomorrow wish me luck

**Short it's the prologue next chapters would be longer what do you think this takes place after the government thing**


	2. Chapter 2

"Max calm down." Brooke told me as she held my hand

Today I was going to introduce her to my family and I was a nervous wreck. I just wandered how I was going to keep the fact that I was a wizard from her.

"Max are you okay?" Brooke asked

I quickly pecked her on cheek as I muttered, "Yeah I'm fine."

I walked into the sub shop with Brooke by my side.

"Hey guys I've got something to tell you."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at me.

"I just want to tell you all that me and Brooke have been secretly dating for the past three weeks." I said

"Max why didn't you tell us." Mom asked

"Well after what happened I was kind of scared and embarrassed of what would happen."

**Theresa's P.O.V**

My baby has been secretly dating for the past three weeks I cant believe it. He didn't tell me I thought we were close. He's growing up so fast my little Maxie.

**Alex's P.O.V**

As everyone surrounded Max I pulled Brooke away and glared at her.

"You better not break Max's heart or else I'll break you." I threatened

Believe it or not I cared about Max I may not show it but I did. Brooke nodded her head and went back to Max

I examined every ones emotions dad looked proud mom looked shocked and sad also happy Harper looked happy and relived Justin looked jealous and hurt it was probably Max got a girlfriend while his is old and hobbled off into the forest.

Everyone said they're congrats and mom invited her to dinner to which Brooke happily accepted. While we ate I was thinking over the days events me and Justin had to go back to level 1 _FOR TRYING TO HELP PEOPLE_ remind me to never do that again.

Though if Max wins the wizard competition and he marries Brooke he won't be able to keep his powers and he'll give them to me cause I'll need it more than Justin now I just need to make sure they don't break up.

**Justin's P.O.V**

I know I should be happy for Max but for some reason I just wasn't I guess it's from the fact that everybody has there true loves except for me even though I don't know if it'll last long for Max and Brooke he's kind of weird as I looked up I noticed that Brooke hadn't touch a single thing on her plate.

"Your not hungry" I asked

"Huh oh I... uh well... I just...well...you see..I..I..I just ugh ate yeah ate I just ate." Brooke stuttered

"When did you eat I picked you up at noon and we went" Max noticed his parents stares and gulped "out"

"I had a big breakfast?" Brooke muttered

"But you said" Max started

"Forget what I said I'm just not hungry" Brooke answered

"Ok" Max shrugged

"So how about a family game night" mom suggested

**I know they're OOC but after this chapter they'll be back to their original selves**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe Max got a girlfriend it's so cute." Alex sighed

"I just hope that now he'll stop being so weird." Harper added

They walked in the living room to see Brooke and Max sniffing their arm pits then the others.

"Yours smell worse" Brooke said

"Nuh huh Max argued yours does"

Alex looked at Harper and she shrugged "A girl can dream."

Alex looked back at them and pulled on Harper's sleeve "Look they're about to kiss." she squealed

Just than Teresa came in "Max go clean your room she said

"That's a great idea mom I can show Brooke my room" Max exclaimed

"That's not what I meant-" Teresa started but Max cut her off

"Come on" he said and pulled her up the stairs.

"Cool" Brooke said she than spotted something sticking out from under Max's bed she grabbed it and pulled it out it was Max's wand

"Max why do you have a stick under your bed?" Brooke asked

Max turned to see her holding his wand "Uh because I use To have dog."

"Oh what happened?"

"It ran away"

"Aww someone needs a hug"

Max hugged her and held out his hand "Can i have it back it's the only thing that reminds me of him" he asked

"Of course" Brooke said as she was about to give it to him Justin came in the room with Alex "Max dad wanted me to remind you-what on earth why does she have your wand?" he shouted

Brooke pulled back her hand "Wand?"

Max slapped himself in the forehead so close

"But Max said it was a stick for his dog that ran away"

"Yeah it is" Justin said

"But you said it was a wand"

"Well I "

"If it's a wand give me a spell to do and I'll give it back"

Alex whispered to Max "Give her a fake one."

Max nodded his head and said, "You make them up."

Brooke nodded her head and began to think "I got it I love the way that I look put me in my favorite book! " she said

The wand glowed and she started disappearing everyone than grabbed a hold of her as they were transported too.

Theresa came upstairs a few second later "Max are you done?" she saw the room empty and scorch marks on the floor.

"Jerry fix it magic your problem!" she yelled

**I'm back schools out and I plan to finish all my stories before 2011**


	4. Chapter 4

When Brooke opened her eyes she let out a shout "No way were in my favorite book Monster High!"

"Huh" Max said

"Basically a monster in school" Brooke explained "And the monster you are is you favorite one." she added

In a matter of seconds Alex was a werewolf Justin a vampire Max Frankenstein and Brooke a ghost. Brooke than walked over to Max and pulled him away.

"How are you doing this?" she asked in excitement

"Uh…" Max looked back at Justin and Alex

"Special effects." Alex said "Didn't Max tell you that we did that?"

"No but that is so cool but how did are clothes change?"

"Holograms."

"But how did-" Alex put her hand over Brooke's mouth

"No more questions." She growled as Brooke nodded

"This is cool an all but me and Max have to go to the movies were watching Alien Space Invaders."

"I guess we finish the book."

"But we don't have to this is all fake just turn it off." Brooke said she than touched the wall "It's real you guys are wizards wow this-" Brooke fainted as Alex shot a spell at her

"She stay asleep until as long as we want and think this a dream." Alex explained

"Guess we better get going." Max said as he picked up Brooke

"Great Alex she was the only who knew how to get out." Justin scowled

"And miss my d-outing with my boy FRIEND Mason." Alex stuttered "As if." She than took out her wand "It's nice that we took a look not get us out of this dumb book." She waved

Soon they were back in Max's room and Brooke woke up

"Max you guys wizard books wand." Brooke rushed out

"What are you talking about?" Alex said

"Why does my head hurt and you guys are wizards were in my book and-" Alex cut her off

"You ran into the door and bumped your head going unconius-unconusi knocked out." Alex said

"Oh that makes since." Brooke said as Alex Justin and Max grinned


	5. Chapter 5

Max and Brooke were at the movie theater while unbeknownst to them the whole Russo family was in the top back watching them. Max yawned placing his arm over her shoulder while Brooke scooted closer

"Ah look at that using the Russo charm!" Jerry said

"SHH! You don't want them to hear us do you?" Teresa said

"I wonder if this will take 18 times?" Alex said sarcastically

"I was nervous okay" Justin glared

"I guys don't you think it's wrong to be spying on them?" Harper asked

"Yeah Harper's right." Mason said

"You're my boyfriend again you agree with me." Alex said

"SHH look they're about to kiss!" Teresa said as all of them leaned in to get a closer look

As they leaned in Jerry leaned in to far and fell "OOf!"

Brooke and Max sprang apart and looked back

"Really!" Max said throwing up his hands and pulling Broke out the theater

"Help me." Jerry said holding on to the railing

"Sorry about them." Max said scratching the back of his head

"Hey it's okay we all have embarrassing parents."

"Yeah hey how come I've never me yours"

"Well they're really shy and stuff you know."

"No prob I'll bring my family and stuff okay."

"Yeah but if I bring them you might not like me anymore."

"Don't worry I'll always like you"

"Promise"

"Promise"

They leaned closer as Max lips touched Brooke's and they kiss passionately

"I have to go bye Max." Brooke said pecking him on the lips and walking away unbeknown to them Alex was watching them

_Why wouldn't Max like her anymore_ she thought and moved from her hiding place and followed Brooke with Harper


	6. Chapter 6

"We shouldn't be doing this." Harper muttered

"If I wanted someone to tell me that I would have brought Justin now come on." Alex said

"Alex can we go she's not doing anything." Harper asked

"Fine." Alex agreed

They had been following Brooke all afternoon so far she hadn't done anything, as they were about to leave Brooke turn intangible and went through the wall.

"Harper did you see that she's a ghost she's evil come on we have to tell Max!" Alex shouted

They rushed home breathing heavily

"What happened?" Teresa asked

"Max's girlfriend is a ghost we saw her go through a wall she's evil!" Harper yelled

"Heh I knew there was something I didn't like about her!" Teresa frowned

"Well how do you know she's evil"?" Jerry asked

"Well we don't exactly but all ghosts are evil." Alex said

All of a sudden Harper started laughing like crazy "You know it's really funny Teresa dated a wizard Justin a vampire Alex a werewolf and Max a ghost." She than started laughing again as she walked out the room

"She has a point it could be true love." Jerry said

"I will not have my youngest son dating a ghost!" Teresa shouted

"But you let Justin date a vampire." Jerry said

"That's different he-" Teresa was cut off when Max walked in

"I invited us to Brooke's house to meet her parents." He grinned

"Oh Max Brooke is a ghost."

"Cool mom dated-"

"We know now let's go." Alex said

They arrived at Brooke's house early and waited outside they heard talking

"Why are you dating a human you should be dating a mummy or werewolf are something." They heard a mans voice say

"Because I love him daddy. It's like destiny."

"Sweetheart leave her it won't last ghost and mortals don't worry" a woman's voice said

"Thanks for being support mummy."

Max rang the doorbell and there was rustling head before she opened the door.

"Hi Max, and he rest of the Russo family and friends." She said, "This is my mum "Phantasma Phantom and my dad Phantom"

"Nice to meet you" Jerry said going to shake his hand but Brooke stopped him

"This way through the door" she said looking at her parents she stopped Max "I have something to tell you I'm a ghost and-"

Max cut her off by kissing he I'm a wizard and they kissed again.

Teresa came in and screamed "My little boy all gown up." Making them jump apart

"Max they're ghosts stay back." Justin said

"I'm not evil rude" Brooke scowled

"Seeing as they're not running off in fear like we wanted them to there's something terribly wrong with you" Mr. Phantom said

"Their wizards daddy except for him he's a werewolf she's a mortal and so is she" Brooke said

"Oh I guess that's okay anyways were leaving back for the musical okay"

"Yeah by daddy by mummy" Brooke said as they disappeared

"You can stay with us." Max grinned

"Thanks" Brooke said and hugged him

"Hey that reminds me how come you don't look like a ghost and stuff I can touch you and see you" Justin asked

"Oh I don't have my powers fully developed yet silly" Brooke laughed "But I can do this" she than turned invisible with Max

"Where you go Max Brooke" Teresa asked

"Just leave them there probably making out I know that's what I would" Alex stopped seeing the glare from her parents "Not be doing"

The Russo family left after that Max and Brooke reappeared kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

**Max's P.O.V**

Well Justin and Juliet got married how well we found Juliet in some alternate dimension stuff like that and brought her back. They had a son named Romeo Hector Russo that looks like Juliet but acts like Justin.

Alex married Mason they had three kids a boy named Kyle Greyback and two girls one named Sam Rebecca Greyback, and the other Gwen Lindsey Greyback. Sam and Gwen are identical twins that both act like Mason but look like Alex and Sam has Mason's eyes. Kyle looks like Mason but acts like Alex with Alex's eyes.

Zeke married Harper and had one daughter named Alice Oliva Beakerman. She looks like Harper and acts like hair with Zeke's hair color.

I married Brooke in fact we got married first we were the most sexually active couple ever and Brooke got pregnant with twins fraternal a girl and a boy whom we named Jewel Diane Russo and Austin Daniel Russo. Jewel looks just like me and acts like Brooke while Austin looks like Brooke and acts like me.

In the end I guess we all turned out all right. Who won the wizard competition you ask well...

"NO! Jewel put that down!" I shouted

"So cute!" Brooke sighed

"No it's not she might break it."

"She may look like you Max but she acts like me and when you scold her she laughs." she grinned

"Whatever Austin is all me except with your personality." I grinned

I heard a crash and walked into the lair to see Austin standing in front of a broken mirror I grinned I sure did love my family.


End file.
